Baby Please Don't Go
by Swiftchanted
Summary: Lemonade Mouth. 2:37 am. The time that his life changed for the better and the worst. He wanted her to stay, but she just couldn't. Starlie. Oneshot.


**Hello Lemonaders! So I'm upset…originally I had this amazing idea and like…10,000 words written. Then something screwed up and guess what? I lost all of it. So I'm writing something new now! Yay! I'm sorry if it's too short…but this was invented when boredom strikes, so you know how that is! Anyways, please review this and tell me what you think! Also check out my page and visit my Twitter and YouTube!  
>xoxo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reach for my hand <em>

_Cause it's held out for you,_

_My shoulders are strong _

_But you can cry on them too,_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band_

"Hello?" Charlie Delgado said; his voice husky from sleep. It was two thirty-seven in the morning, who could possibly need him at this time?

"Charlie?" the barely recognizable voice of Stella Yamada came through the phone. Her voice was pitchy and sounded as though she had been crying.

"Stella, what do you want, it's two thirty-seven in the morning." Charlie sighed as he slumped back down into his pillow.

"Please Charlie…just meet me at the park bench in ten minutes." The line went dead before Charlie could say anything and he sighed. It looked like he was going on an adventure to the park.

He rolled himself out of bed and grabbed his white T-shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. Dragging himself to the bathroom, he slid on his black leather jacket while wondering what Stella would need at two thirty in the morning. Once in the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water, and quickly brushed his teeth. He didn't know why, but he figured that Stella would show up looking absolutely normal as though she was ready to start a new day.

Walking out the door, the crisp May air hit him. It didn't matter if it was ninety degrees by ten o'clock that morning, the night was always fifty degrees or below. He shuffled along the sidewalk, and as he rounded the corner, he could see a silhouette sitting in his and Stella's bench. The street light flickered and then began to glow brightly.

He approached the bench and stood still. The figure had its head in its hand and was sobbing. The figure looked up and Charlie was shocked to see Stella.

She smiled faintly as he sat down beside her. She was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, a baggy over the shoulder length dark violet shirt with a white camisole showing through. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her face was blotchy from crying. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and Charlie was amazed that someone as neat and organized as Stella looked like this.

"Stell…"

Stella sniffled, and wiped another stream of tears off her face. "Thanks for coming."

Charlie nodded, and just looked at Stella for a moment.

"I know, I look a hot mess. But I didn't feel like dressing to impress. Besides Delgado, I trust you to see the real me and not make fun of me."

Charlie's heart began to beat extremely hard, and he could hear the thud inside his ears. It sounded almost like a hammer beating a piece of cloth and he was worried that Stella might be able to hear it. He was touched that she trusted him so much.

The two sat there in silence for a moment, with Stella's occasional inhalation in between sobs. She looked up, and Charlie's voice hitched in his throat. He wanted to ask her why he was here, but he hated to, seeing Stella cry like this.

The tough Stella Yamada that Charlie knew didn't cry. She didn't stutter, or stammer, or hesitate, or blush. But lately, that had been all she did. He was starting to mistake her for Olivia. He remembered briefly the incident at Dante's a week earlier.

"_So Stella, who do you like?"_

_The whole group of Lemonade Mouth plus Scott was sitting at their usual table at Dante's eating an extra large cheese pizza, talking about future practices and what they planned on doing that weekend. Mo was tucked neatly underneath Scott's arm and everyone could see that Wen and Olivia were holding hands underneath the table no matter how discreet they tried to be._

"_Huh?" Stella said; her mouth full of pizza._

"_Well, I mean, everyone here at this table likes someone, so you must like someone, right?" Mo asked._

_Stella's face went bright red._

"_So you do like someone, huh Yamada?" Charlie teased, hitting Stella's shoulder. Stella whipped around and scowled at him._

"_Shut up Delgado." She growled, and turning back around to eat another slice of pizza._

"_So who's the lucky guy?" Olivia asked bravely. Stella's mouth almost dropped open. Olivia never made comments like this, so this was something officially different._

"_Or girl." Scott side-commented, a smirk drawled all over his face. Stella dropped her lemonade, Mo immediately unwrapped herself from Scott's embrace, Olivia looked down, and Wen was clenching his fist. Charlie jumped up and nailed Scott square in the jaw._

"_That's what you get for calling my girl a lesbian."_

_Stella's face went bright red. Mo and Olivia started to 'Aww,' and Wen just chuckled to himself. Scott stood up slowly and poured his water all over Charlie. Stella immediately grabbed Charlie and her lemonades, and dumped them both on Scott's head. _

"_Now move along before I have to break your face."_

_Scott walked out of the restaurant, and Stella and Charlie sat back down. Stella grabbed some napkins out of the dispenser and began dabbing Charlie dry._

"_So, Stella, do you like Charlie?" Mo asked as Stella dried off Charlie._

_Stella whipped around to face her. "That, Mohini, is and never will be any of your business." And with that, she stood up and stormed out of Dante's._

_Everyone sat there in silence. No one, especially Stella, called Mo by her real name. It gave proof that Stella was pissed off-and possibly in love._

"Stella…"

Stella looked up; her face redder than it was before. "Yeah, Delgado?"

"I hope you don't mind, but…why exactly did you call me?"

"Because…oh Charlie." Stella's face collapsed and she tumbled into Charlie's arms. She continued sobbing as Charlie rubbed her back and tried soothing her. Charlie liked having Stella in his arms; it made him feel like someone in the world.

After a few minutes, Stella looked into Charlie's eyes. "I…I'm moving." Stella cracked and rolled into Charlie's toned chest. She never realized how fit he was, and that his shirt had two of her favorite scents on it: Banana Boat sunscreen and Axe.

Charlie felt his heart crack. "Please Stella…please tell me you're moving schools."

"I wish I was Charlie. But my mom got a better job offer in New York. I'm moving in two weeks." Stella continued sobbing. Charlie immediately felt his heart split right down the middle. He felt his arms instinctively curl around her, one hand around her shoulder, and the other wrapping around her waist.

"I wish I could be with you, Yamada." Charlie suddenly realized what he said, and regretted it. He knew that Stella would take it in a wrong way, and that she would think that he actually wanted a relationship.

"I wish you could be with me too, Delgado." Stella's voice was muffled as she laid her head in Charlie's lap.

Charlie began to stroke Stella's hair. He realized what he was doing and stopped for a moment, but then continued. It wasn't like it mattered. Stella wasn't Stella right now, so he didn't have to be Charlie.

"Stella?" he asked after a few minutes of just stroking her hair and listening to her sob.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Can I just say something?"

"Yeah…go ahead." Stella exhaled, as she looked up at Charlie. She shivered slightly, and Charlie caught this. He ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Stella. "You didn't…have to." Stella traced her finger lightly over Charlie's ripped arms.

"But I wanted to."

Stella's heart began to pick up pace as she stared at Charlie for a long time. "I'm sorry…you um, wanted to say something?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Stella, for a really long time, I've liked Mo, and I didn't realize that there was girl who was so much better for me out there. Ever since New York, I've been sitting there listening to you sing and play through the sets, and I just think to myself, 'Someone would be so lucky to have her as a girlfriend one day.' And then when we were on the plane home, you and I, we had so much fun sitting there gossiping about anything and everything. When you fell asleep on my shoulder, your hair smelled like Aussie hairspray and coconut shampoo. You didn't wake up when we got off, so I carried you bridal style out of the terminal and I drove you home that night. And that same night I went out and bought Aussie hairspray and coconut shampoo and left them in my room just so I could imagine that you were in my room with me. I dreamt about you every night after that. And when you stood up for me, I could see it in your eyes that you liked me too. Stella…I…I love you."

Stella's eyes were brimmed with tears as she sat up. "Charlie…"

Charlie grasped Stella's frail, cold hand and intertwined his muscular, heated hand with hers. He laid one finger over her lips and she looked at him confusedly.

"_I can't pretend__  
><em>_To know how you feel__  
><em>_But know that I'm here__  
><em>_Know that I'm real_

_Say what you want__  
><em>_Or don't talk at all__  
><em>_I'm not gonna let you fall"_

Stella laughed through her tears as Charlie stood her up and began to slow dance with her sloppily while he sang to her.

_"Reach for my hand__  
><em>_'Cause it's held out for you__  
><em>_My shoulders are strong__  
><em>_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes__  
><em>_But one thing_ _is true__  
><em>_Understand"_

Stella smiled through her tears as she finished the last line with Charlie.

"_We'll always be more than a band."_

"Look at me Delgado." Stella whispered faintly as she put one of her hands on Charlie's hot face. "I love you."

Stella felt her face get closer to Charlie's, and his soft lips finally met with hers. She smiled in the kiss and she laced her fingers in Charlie's hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Stella felt a coursing through her veins, as though some sort of venom had been ejected into them, and her stomach felt light and fluttery. Charlie's tongue gently asked entrance, and Stella reluctantly let it in as her tongue slid past his into his mouth. He explored her for a moment, and then left as she slid back out and continued kissing him. He finally broke away, and began to kiss lightly down her neck. Stella put her hands on top of his as her eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Charlie…"

Charlie pulled Stella into a tight hug and smiled weakly. He was going to miss his girl.

**. . . . . **

It had been exactly one week since Stella and Charlie had kissed and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone in the band had almost jumped a mile high out of their seats in shock and then began asking dozens of questions.

"How'd it happen?"

"When did it happen?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Did you sing to her?"

Stella had just laughed as Charlie slid his arm around her shoulder, and Stella curled up into his chest.

"We do have some, um, sort of bad news." Charlie had said, frowning. Stella looked at Charlie and he nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Guys…I'm moving."

"STELLA!"

"What the heck?"

"Not funny."

Stella tightened her grip on Charlie's arm. "I'm not kidding guys."

Wen's mouth dropped, and Olivia's eyes began to well up with tears. Olivia wasn't the crybaby of the band, but she wasn't exactly rough and tough like Stella. Mo's face went pale as she grabbed Olivia's hand in a death grip. Charlie pulled Stella in closer; he was now so protective of her even though everyone said that she wore the pants in their relationship.

"Stella…"

"I know…I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Stella said, looking down at the tablecloth on the table. If she could avoid her friend's eyes, the better off she'd be. "I'm leaving in a week."

Olivia was freely crying, and Mo's eyes were welling up with tears. Wen threw his arm around Olivia and Charlie, as Charlie just looked at Stella who was still looking down.

"A week's too soon." Charlie mumbled. Stella looked up at him and lightly kissed his lips. Olivia and Mo laughed through their tears and Wen began to shove Charlie.

"Get a room you too." Wen laughed as Stella pulled away, her eyes brimmed with tears. She stood up, Charlie right behind her. Stella gave him a tight hug, and smiled up at him.

"I've gotta go guys. See you later." And with that, Stella had run out of the restaurant wiping her eyes.

Stella was now walking down the sidewalk with Charlie, holding hands and just laughing. Charlie stopped her dead in her tracks and grabbed both hands.

"Stella, can I ask you something?"

Stella smiled widely. "Ask away!"

"So if you're not doing anything Friday night…I want to take you out for dinner." Charlie said, hoping that her response would be what he expected.

"Charlie…" Stella sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stella…" Charlie mimicked.

"I'm leaving Friday night, you know that."

"I'm talking about before that. You're not leaving until like nine, right?" Stella nodded. "Well great! I'm taking you out at seven. Wear something…fancy. I wanna take you to that new restaurant downtown."

Stella grinned. "See you then Delgado." She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked Charlie's lips before walking down the street and into a small coffee shop where her mom was waiting.

Charlie whipped out his phone and began to type.

**To: Wen, Olivia, Mo, Scott**

**Stella said yes. We'll be at the "restaurant" at seven. Be there or forever hold your peace.**

**-Charlie**

**. . . . . . **

Stella sat in the car, as she tapped her foot on the floorboard of the car.

"And this Charlie kid, he's driving you to the airport when you two are done with your date?" Mrs. Yamada said as she drove down the road.

"Yes mom. We'll be there at 8:45." Stella sighed.

"Alright Stell. You look beautiful by the way," said Mrs. Yamada as she turned into the Delgado's driveway. Stella twirled a strand of hair as she stepped out of the car.

_The doorbell rang, and I jumped up from the couch and straightened my collar out. I looked in the mirror to check my appearance. My signature black jacket was on, and I was wearing a white dress shirt, sprayed down with Banana Boat sunscreen just for her. My nicest pair of jeans had been washed, and I was wearing a pair of black Converse. Hopefully Stella remembered to dress up._

Charlie flung open the door and his jaw dropped.

_There stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. Stella was wearing a bright blue dress that came down to her kneecaps that showed off her figure beautifully. She was wearing a pair of white wedge sandals, and her toenails were French manicured like her fingertips. Her hair had been straightened and her bangs were pulled back in the Bump-it style that she had worn in the Madison Square Garden performance. Her lips had her signature cherry-vanilla lip gloss on them, and she was wearing eyeliner and eye shadow that Charlie thought complimented her face well._

"Ho…ly…crap."

Stella chuckled. "Like it?" Charlie nodded, starstruck. "You clean up pretty good yourself Delgado. And are you wearing…sunscreen?"

"You love Banana Boat and Axe, so I figured since this was my last time seeing you; I might as well make a good last impression." Charlie shrugged, walking Stella to his car. Stella stopped.

"Don't talk about this being the last time. I don't want to have to think about it until we're at the airport." Stella said as she climbed into the car door that Charlie had opened for her. As he shut the door, he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message.

**To: Wen, Olivia, Mo, Scott**

**We're getting ready to leave. Be ready.**

**-Charlie**

After a few minutes of driving, talking, and laughing, Charlie pulled his car into the parking lot, pulled the keys out of the ignition and rocked back in the seat.

"Uh Charlie, why are we at the school?" Stella asked, confused.

"Just trust me." Charlie said, climbing out of the car. Walking around to the other side, he opened Stella's door and smiled. He pulled Stella up to her feet and grasped her hand as they walked through the doors of the music hall.

"Charlie…"

Charlie led her up to the stage, which was covered in rose petals. In the center of the stage was a small blanket, with two plates sitting there. A basket with food was lying in the center, along with a stem rose and note attached. The grand piano was off to the left, and someone had laid a microphone across the top of it. There were two amps plugged in near the piano. Stella faced Charlie.

"You planned all of this?" Charlie nodded and smiled. Stella punched his arm. "You are too good, Delgado."

She skipped over to the blanket and sat down, lounging on a pillow. "Charlie, you gonna stand there all night or you gonna sit down?"

Charlie shook his head and walked off to the piano. "Come on out guys." Olivia, Wen, Mo, and Scott walked out and waved at Stella. Stella covered her mouth with her hands, clearly in shock. Wen sat down at the piano, while Scott and Mo plugged their guitars and basses into the amps. Olivia had her signature blue acoustic guitar in her hands, and Charlie grabbed the microphone. Wen began to play the first notes of a song.

"_Pretty eyes staring back at me so blue and wide  
>The colors of the summer sky<br>The colors of the world  
>If love is blind, why do i see you so clearly now?<br>Perfect vision of our love somehow  
>You take over my mind<br>Look up into the galaxy tonight  
>The stars illuminate the love we make<em>

_You and your pretty eyes  
>You keep me alive<br>Keeps me alive"_

Charlie walked over to Stella, whose hands were still covering her mouth. He smiled and grasped her hand.

"_Pretty eyes you're the one that keeps up all night  
>I know no one else could make me feel this way<br>I want to look up into the milky way tonight  
>The sky illuminates the love we make<br>The love we make so bright_

_Cause  
>You and your pretty eyes<br>You keep me alive  
>Keep me alive<em>

_As the moon shines its light on you  
>Your pretty eyes they glow<br>Tell me that you'll stay the night  
>Just stay a while<em>

_You and your pretty eyes  
>You keep me alive<br>Keep me alive_

_Cause  
>You keep me alive<br>Keep me alive_"

Charlie finished the song, and looked at Stella, who was crying.

"I'm gonna miss you Yamada…I love you so much." Charlie said, and Olivia and Mo 'aww-ed' in the background. Stella flung her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Did you write that song?" she mumbled after they pulled away.

"Only with the help of Olivia, do you honestly think I can write a song like that?"

Olivia stepped up. "Not true. I wrote the first line. Charlie wrote the rest." And with that, Mo drug Olivia back behind the curtains.

"You are too good to me Delgado." Stella muttered as she kissed Charlie on the lips. This kiss was more passionate than any of their other kisses. Charlie began to run his fingers through her hair, and Stella tightened her grip on his neck. Stella slid down and was now lying on the pillow, and Charlie was propped up on top of her, kissing her. Stella pulled away and looked at Charlie. "Damn you can kiss." They then heard a click, and then the sound of footsteps running. The door slammed, and Stella giggled.

"We had some lookers apparently." Charlie said, as he lay down beside Stella. She curled up beside him as he put his arm around her.

"I don't really care; they can look all they want." Stella sighed.

**. . . . . .**

Stella groaned as she walked through the terminal, holding Charlie's hand. "I don't wanna say goodbye," she muttered.

They stopped in front of the gate to board the plane, and Charlie grasped both her hands. "Maybe you don't have to."

Stella sighed. "What do you mean? I can't just stay here with my family all the way in New York, it won't work." Charlie nodded as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Stella Ashley Yamada."

Stella kissed his cheek and then walked up on the gate, waving bye. She looked down, and ran back to Charlie. She stripped off his jacket and handed it to him.

"I almost left with this." Stella turned around, and Charlie put something over her shoulder. She spun back around and looked at him.

"Take it…I don't want you to forget me," he mumbled. Stella smiled, and a stray tear rolled down her face. She hugged him tightly, and after she pulled away, she slid his jacket back on.

Stella turned around, and walked up onto the gate. As she boarded the plane, she heard a voice that sounded like Charlie's singing, "Baby please don't go."

_I wish I didn't have to._

**. . . . .**

It had been one month since Stella had moved.

No matter how many phone calls, text messages, IMs, emails, Skype chats, or letters the band sent to Stella, things weren't the same. The most depressed of the bunch was Charlie. He had spent the first week of Stella's moving in his bedroom, not answering any phone calls or text messages, and refused to have visitors.

Everyone told Charlie to move on, but he would always reply with, "She's my girl, and I'm not giving up on her."

Charlie had been sitting in his bedroom thinking about Stella when his phone began to vibrate. He deliberated on picking up, and finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey you!"

"Stella?"

"That's always been my name, Delgado."

Charlie smiled. He hadn't talked to Stella in awhile, so he was stoked to hear her voice. "H-h-how have you been baby girl? I've missed hearing your voice."

"Nice one Delgado. I've been good. These New Yorkers are pretty crazy. How about you?" Charlie could hear the smirk in her voice, and he grinned. Same old Stella.

"I've been good. Olivia and Wen finally got together."

"So I heard."

"Mmhmm."

"Listen; can you do a girl a favor?"

"Sure Stell."

"Okay…walk outside to your balcony."

"Um…okay."

"You out there?"

"Yes, Stella." Charlie shook his head and leaned up against the door. The warm June air felt good on his shirtless skin.

"Alright, now look at the oak tree."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Which oak tree?" He suddenly heard the dial tone. "Stella?" He then slammed his phone shut and sighed. He knew that Stella probably hated him for hanging up. He expected her to call back in less than a minute, but his phone never rang. He turned around to go in, but he heard something.

"The one I'm standing in, Delgado."

Charlie spun around to see a grinning Stella. Her hair was longer, and it no longer had it distinct blonde highlights. Instead she had more natural looking brown hair. She was wearing a lime green tank top and a pair of basketball shorts, and she was barefoot. She waved her phone in the air. "I figured it would seem more like a movie if I hung up."

"You scared me, Yamada."

Stella jumped onto the balcony and ran into Charlie's arms. He spun her around as she giggled, and he put her back down on the ground.

"You…weigh nothing."

"And you've been working out." Stella pointed out as she poked Charlie in the abs.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"And you have no idea how happy I am to see that you're alive."

"Shut up Stella." Charlie mumbled, as he kissed Stella passionately. She wrapped her hands around his neck and felt one hand of Charlie's wrap around her waist, and the other grab the side of her face. After a few moments, the two pulled away. A tear slipped out of Stella's eyes, and Charlie's thumb wiped it away.

"I've missed that."

"So what are you doing back here?" Charlie asked as Stella propped herself up on the railing and sat down. He grabbed her waist and smiled.

"I moved back."

Charlie immediately dropped his hands. "Don't mess with me Yamada."

"I'm not! My dad decided he was going to move back and keep his job here. So I asked him if I could move back with him, and he said yes. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Charlie laughed. "I love you Stella." Stella's legs locked around Charlie's hips as they kissed sweetly. After a moment, Stella unlocked her legs as Charlie spun her around some more. Once setting her down, Stella looked at Charlie.

"So how about calling the other guys?"

"That would be wonderful…but I do kind of want you to myself for a little while." Charlie noted as the two walked back in his room. Stella jumped on the bed and lay out, cuddling up to a pillow.

"I've got all the time in the world, Charlie," she said smiling. Charlie jumped up beside her on the bed, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her cheek.

"So tell me about Olivia and Wen getting together."

_My life can't get any better._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this little boredom killer. It eventually morphed into the alternate version of what I wanted to write but lost. In the original, instead of Stella moving, it was Charlie. Anyways, I think Starlie is just absolutely precious! I hope you liked this! Please leave some reviews! And the song Charlie sang to Stella in the music hall is called Pretty Eyes by Alex Goot. Anyways…<strong>

**BE HEARD,BE STRONG,BE PROUD!**

**xoxo emily**


End file.
